Nessie y las galletas
by Krys'ells
Summary: Travesura de Nessie...


Me encontraba leyendo en mi sillón especial de lectura, en la pequeña biblioteca de mi enorme casa, cuando escuché un extraño ruido, proveniente de mi pancita, y suspiré. Tenía hambre. Cerré el libro de "La Bella y la Bestia", mi favorito, y me levanté del sillón. Lo puse en su lugar e hice una mueca al escuchar a mi estómago rugir nuevamente.

Acaricié mi pancita mientras salía de la biblioteca y pensaba qué iba a comer. Me detuve frente a las escaleras y me senté en el escalón más bajo para poder pensar con tranquilidad; pero al parecer, mi estómago no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, ya que seguía haciendo ruido. En ese momento me llegó el delicioso olor de las galletitas con chispas de chocolate que hacía mi mamita. Sonreí y me levanté de un salto. Me encantaban esas galletas, eran mis preferidas. Salí corriendo en dirección a la cocina inmediatamente.

Al llegar a ésta, me encontré a mi adorada madre sacando una bandeja, llena de galletitas, del horno. Sonreí ampliamente mientras ella se volteaba y ponía la bandeja en la encimera. Ella me sonrió dulcemente al verme mientras se quitaba los guantes de cocina y el delantal. Me extendió sus brazos y, sin dudarlo, me lancé a sus brazos aún con esa gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

- ¡Mami! – dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

- ¡Mi cielo! – dijo mi mami mientras me levantaba del suelo en sus brazos y me daba un beso en la frente. – Te hice tus galletas favoritas, princesa – dijo amorosamente mientras me sonreía. Miré las galletas y extendí mi mano para tomar una, pero mi mamá me detuvo – No, aún no – dijo negando con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño y la miré interrogante.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunté cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- Porque son para después de la cena – dijo divertida ante mi actitud.

- ¿Y cuándo vamos a comer? – pregunté ansiosa.

- En un ratito, cielo, voy a comprar la comida ahora.- la miré desilusionada; no quería esperar para comer las galletas. - ¿Me acompañas o te quedas aquí, con tu papá? – preguntó mirándome fijamente.

- No quiero salir – me disculpé bajando la mirada y juntando las manitas frente a mí. Ella me dejó en el suelo y me sonrió.

- Esta bien, corazón. Yo regreso rápido, tu papá está en la habitación haciendo un trabajo - me avisó y se agachó para darme un dulce beso en mi cabecita.

- Esta bien, ten cuidado, mami. – dije mientras ella tomaba las llaves del auto y el bolso.

- Siempre – respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Se despidió con la mano, yo le sonreí y le soplé un beso. Abrió la puerta y, antes de irse, me miró fijamente - Nessie, no comas las galletas - me ordenó y se fue. Suspiré y miré hacia la encimera.

Las galletas seguían ahí, recién horneadas y calentitas. Lamí mis labios mientras acariciaba mi pancita, la cual volvía a hacer ruidos. Tenía mucha hambre, quería las galletas, no podía esperar hasta después de la cena; tampoco quería hacerlo. Bajé la mirada, pensando qué hacer. No tuve que pensar mucho, iba a tomar las galletas. Sabía que me ganaría un buen regaño de parte de mi madre, pero en ese momento, no me importaba. Comencé a pensar en una manera de conseguir las galletas, ya que era muy bajita como para poder tomarlas de la encimera. Fruncí los labios y rasqué mi frente. Luego sonreí cuando una idea llegó a mi mente. Papá, pensé alegremente. Él no sabía que mami me había prohibido tomar las galletas. Salí corriendo de la cocina hacia las escaleras, las subí lo más rápido que pude y fui a la habitación de mis padres. Entré y sonreí al ver a papá sentado en el escritorio de la computadora.

- ¡Papi, papi! – lo llamé mientras iba hacia él.

- Nessie, princesa – dijo mientras me extendía sus brazos y yo lo abrazaba fuertemente. Luego lo miré y le hice puchero. - ¿Qué pasa, mi cielo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Quiero las galletas que hizo mami, pero las dejó en la encimera y no las alcanzo. – expliqué bajando la mirada, rogando porque mi puchero funcionara. Lo escuché reír y levanté la mirada curiosa.

- No, princesita, debes esperar y lo sabes – me dijo divertido y suspiré frustrada cruzándome de brazos.

- Pero no quiero esperar – protesté molesta – tengo mucha hambre – confesé con tristeza, volviendo a acariciar mi pancita.

- Lo siento mucho, hermosa, pero debes esperar – dijo con dulzura pero firmemente. – Además, mamá no ha de tardar – dijo intentando animarme, pero solo volví a suspirar.

- No es justo – me quejé haciendo puchero. Mi papá rió y acarició mi cabello.

- Ve a jugar – sugirió – ya verás que el tiempo pasa rápido. – dijo mientras volvía a voltearse hacia la computadora.

Inhalé profundamente y comencé caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. Debía pensar algo mejor, y pronto. Bajé las escaleras, pensativa. ¿Cómo podía alcanzar las galletas? Me pregunté mentalmente. Cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras, me dirigí a la cocina nuevamente. Me paré frente a la encimera y miré fijamente las galletas. Miré a mi alrededor buscando cómo conseguirlas. Miré una caja al lado del refrigerador y sonreí.

Fui hacia la caja, la tomé y la puse frente a la encimera. Puse un pie sobre ella e hice un poco de presión, para asegurarme de que no se rompería; no se rompió, por lo que me subí a ésta y sonreí. Estiré mi mano para tomar la bandeja, estaba a punto de tomarla cuando… ¡Pum! La caja se rompió y me caí. Bufé, sacudí levemente la cabeza y me levanté. Hice una mueca mientras acariciaba mi cadera, me dolía. Miré hacia la encimera y fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Reneesme? – Escuché a mi padre llamarme desde arriba. Abrí mis ojos como platos, asustada mientras pensaba qué hacer o qué decir.

- ¡Dime! – respondí mientras empujaba la caja destrozada de vuelta a su lugar.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó curioso.

- Ehmmm… ¡veo la tele! – mentí y me mordí la lengua intencionalmente mientras buscaba el control remoto y encendía la tele. Me iban a dar un buen regaño.

- Bueno, baja un poco el volumen, Nessie, no puedo concentrarme. - Inmediatamente bajé un poco el volumen.

- ¡Listo, papá! – dije mientras ponía el control remoto en su lugar.

- Gracias – Suspiré aliviada. "Ok, un problema menos" pensé aliviada.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, en busca de otra cosa que me ayudara a alcanzar las galletas. Había pasado mucho trabajo como para dejarlas allí. Me fijé en la mesa del comedor. "Una silla" pensé y me golpeé la frente con la mano. "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?" me reproché mentalmente. Me acerqué a la mesa y tomé una silla. Iba a arrastrarla, pero recordé a papá. Bufé y levanté un poco la silla. Pesaba mucho, por lo que daba 2 pasos y me detenía unos segundos. Cuando por fin llegué frente a la encimera, sonreí ampliamente. Cuidadosamente, me trepé en la silla y me puse de pie. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la bandeja con las galletas frente a mí. La tomé y, con mucha dificultad, bajé de la silla, con la bandeja, sin hacer ningún desastre. Dejé la silla frente a la encimera y me senté en el suelo. Tomé una galleta y la mordí. Sabía deliciosa. Me la comí rápidamente; amaba esas galletas…

…_**10 minutos después…**_

- Nessie, cielo, ¡ya llegué! – avisó mi madre, entrando a la casa. ¡Ay no! Grité mentalmente mientras miraba la bandeja y los restos de las galletas por el suelo. Miré la caja rota y la silla frente a la encimera. Estaba en problemas. – Corazón, compré pizza… - dijo mamá entrando a la cocina y dejó de hablar al verme. - ¡Reneesme! – gritó molesta al ver el desastre que había hecho y, para completar, llegó papá quién me miró molesto y sorprendido. Yo solo les sonreí inocentemente.

- ¡Ups! – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

* * *

Bien, qué les pareció la inocente travesura de Nessie? Dejenme reviews con sus respuestas ;)

Kisses, Krys'Ells...


End file.
